Hunt
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: Slightly dark RL/OC. The Hunt is only fun until it ends. A Snatcher is after Remus Lupin during the war, but this woman has more tricks up her sleeve then the normal Snatcher. Completely AU
1. Part One

**A/N:**

**Ok, a new story and a dark story with some turns and twists in it. This story is very short compared to most of my other stories, but it is a lovely little story that I am very proud of. My plot bunny took this idea and ran with it so fast that I completed this story in an hour and a half.**

**So I will be posting the whole story in one go, I was going to post it in segments, but I think it would be better if it was posted in one go instead of making you guys wait. Yes, that is how happy I am with how this story turned out.**

**I hope you like it, please read and review.**

**Jabberwocky.**

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet, no birds sung in the trees, the leaves hung dead as the wind deserted them, even the animals on the forest ground knew not to mutter a sound. For a sound in this forest would end up in their death, and a vile and vicious death it would be as well.<p>

Two leaves twitched, as a small figure moved along the solid oak branch, her bare feet helping her grip the rough bark. Silently and slowly, step by careful step she moved along the branch, until she could see the small camp site that she had been hunting down for more then a week. She had stripped her jacket off and was down to jeans and a ripped singlet with her wand sticking in the waist of her jeans. She had rubbed herself down with leaves so her scent was masked, for hunting these creatures was not just about skill, but about being thorough.

The mudbloods and squibs had been hunted down and handed over to the authorities (the ones they could catch, that was), and pickings for the Snatchers were slim and hard to come by. But by luck, and perhaps chance, she had found the most profitable job for a Snatcher.

Hunting werewolves.

The renegades, the fearful and the stupid had run as soon as Fenrir joined with The Dark Lord. But there was one werewolf that was prized beyond the rest, the bounty on his head was large enough that she knew she could settle down once she had brought him in. The idiot of a werewolf had always hated his true nature, according to the file that was thrown on her desk more then a month ago. Banding with the 'good side' at the start of the first war, his position had not changed, though he had been known to join certain remote werewolf groups to get information back to The Order.

He had turned in to Dumbledore's lap dog.

Her toes curled up as a caterpillar crawled over them, momentarily drawing her attention. Such a small and so fully muggle creature, a caterpillar was. It's whole life revolved around eating, changing in to something that people pinned to their walls, did it know that it would soon become nothing more then a moth with technicolour? She crouched down, letting go of the branch above her and holding on to the branch she stood on, her hands either side of her feet as she watched the bug continue it's tickling path across her toes. "Everything dies..." She whispered, pressing her thumb down on to the caterpillar, pushing with enough pressure that the creatures back seemed to bend under her finger, before it finally squished the small things middle.

"No matter what they are..."

Her head snapped up as she heard the unmistakable sounds of people moving below her, quickly she stood up and wrapped her arms around the branch above her head. Ignoring the dead caterpillar's body that was still on her toes, she moved to the edge of the branch, hidden behind the oak leaves she watched as two young female werewolves walked towards the small stream that was hidden a few trees over by long grass, but whose trickling sound was unmistakable.

"He'll be back soon..." One of the females said, smiling softly to her companion. "He'll want his clothes fresh for when he returns."

"Of course, our Alpha would want nothing more." The older woman replied, not bothering to look at her companion, to busy on carrying a basket of what looked and smelled to be dirty laundry.

The women hadn't even reached the trees that hid the stream before two flashes of green light shot from the tree and ended their small conversation and meaningless tasks.

"Sweet dreams." The girl whispered, slipping her wand in to her pocket and going back to crouching in the tree, waiting until someone found the bodies. Then the hunt would be on again, and the more that she had to hunt them, the more the price would rise on the one they call Remus Lupin's head.


	2. Part Two

Remus apparated in to the forest at quarter to five, the same time he had arrived at the camp site for the past two days. Once again he had left a heavily pregnant Tonks at her mothers house, keeping her safe and protected. Quietly he slipped the wedding ring from his finger and put it in to his pocket over his heart, smoothing down his cloak he walked in to find the camp in complete and utter chaos.

Two bodies laid beside the fire, their eyes open and a look of peacefulness on their young faces, tanned brown from the harsh sun that they lived their daily lives in. He felt anger bubble in his body, clenching his fists at his side to subdue it, he marched in to the main area where the bodies laid, looking over them to make sure that it was magic that had killed them.

"Where were they found?" He snapped at the nearest person, who was hurrying back to one of the tents to gather their belongings and flee once more.

"J-J-just by the stream, alpha. Not a mark on 'em, alpha." The man stutted, his cockney accent becoming more and more apparent as his nerves spread through out his body. "W-we searched every where we did. Not one person found who did it, alpha."

"Then it was no death eater, they would have conjured up the dark mark to show others where he had found us..." Remus paused, his mind working in over drive as he thought about who would do such a thing and leave not a trace. He was about to give up when a memory flashed in his mind, one he had tried to ignore since it happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well hello there werewolf."<em>

_Remus spun around to stare at where the voice had come from, drinking bottle half way to the small stream. He couldn't see anyone, until slowly his eyes adjusted and he saw the tall woman partial hidden in the leaves. He watched as she walked out of the shadows and stared at him, her hair was dark oranges and reds, matching perfectly with the Autum colours of the leaves. Her body was slender, but he knew by the way she walked that it was toned and ready to fight or chase, which ever option he gave her._

_He was startled to see the pointed edges of her ears, before they vanished back behind the veil of hair that, even though she had been walking through dense forest, was parted perfectly down the centre of her head. "Elf." He whispered, standing up and drawing his wand out, not knowing how to deal with an elf, sometimes knowledge learnt in a book had a habit of vanishing when it was needed once more._

"_Well hello." The elf spoke, moving towards him, but stopping just before she stood in direct sunlight. "It's so nice to finally meet the wolf that I have been hunting. And no, not elf, half elf. I was cast out when they found out my father was a wizard, of course, my mother dealt with a more, shall we say, harsher punishment then banishment from the kingdom." She smiled, showing off pointed teeth before her mouth closed once more._

"_Dark elf." Remus corrected, pointing his wand at her heart. "And what makes you hunt me?"_

"_Why, the bounty on your head! Dumbledore's lap dog, the one and only wolf that thinks he can live a normal life!" The dark elf let out a laugh which sounded like the rustling of wind through the leaves, and made Remus's hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. "See, my talents for hunting have been very valuable for becoming a Snatcher, and well, all the mudbloods and squibs have mysteriously vanished." Once again she let out the laugh. "So now it's time to do something that no one has ever done before..." She moved through the patch of sunlight, and Remus caught a glimpse of her true form. Tall, dark skin that looked like dead leaves placed one on top of the other in layers to create it and black eyes, before she stepped back in to the shadows and the glamour was once again in place. _

"_And what is that?" He asked. She was close enough now that the tip of his wand touched her heart, yet he couldn't mutter any spell to help him, his thirst for knowledge outweighed how threatened and scared he felt._

"_Capture the elusive and good hearted, Remus Lupin." The elf whispered, pressing her body against his, so that the tip of his wand was digging, what would be painfully for normal beings, in to her breast. She laid her lips against his softly, and he felt the poison of her touch, before she pulled away and vanished in to the undergrowth of the forest once more._

_His lips tingled, and as he looked down at his reflection in the stream, he was horrified to find out his lips had turned the darkest shade of black he had ever seen._

* * *

><p>She was back, and as the thought hit him, his fingers instantly went up to his lips, as if ready to feel her poison once more. "We need to get everyone out of the camp, now!" He yelled, hand leaving his lips to wrap around the end of his wand. "Only take what you can carry, I want this camp empty in twenty minutes. We have no time, now <strong>MOVE<strong>!" The camp became a blur of activity, as the other wolves hurried to leave, but in the blur, he saw her through the trees, twirling her wand between her fingers as she watched him and waited for the finale hunt to begin.


	3. Part Three

It had been two days since the camp moved and found a new safe spot to set up camp once more, and two days since he had last seen her watching him, but he felt her eyes on him where ever he went, no matter what he did, he felt her watching him. He knew this was part of her game, to torment him in to madness, and It was working, more then he would have liked. He had severed ties with Tonks as much as he could, trying to protect his unborn child from the poison that flowed from the elf with no name.

He knew that the psychological sense of the hunt was what would do him in, but he was in less control over that then what he was on a full moon without wolfsbane! The thought that her poison could touch his unborn child was more fear inducing then anything he had ever faced before, and the thought that Tonks wouldn't have a clue what happened was even worse.

He jumped as a younger wolf spoke to him, letting him know that the area was still secure, it did little to squish his growing fear, he knew she could be anywhere and the young wolves wouldn't see her. Poison, he had nicknamed her that a few hours after his first encounter with her, as his lips slowly seemed to fade in to their normal colour. He had given her the name in a vein attempt to take his fear away, fearing something with a name was less fearful then something without one. But it didn't matter what he did, the fear still grew.

The hunt was drawing to a close, he could sense it in his very core, sense she was close and slowly drawing him closer and closer to herself, almost as if she was binding him to herself, never to let him go again.

As the other werewolves settled down for the night, Remus walked the perimeter of the camp, always sensing her but never finding her, only her soft voice as it sung.

"I'm a little boy. No I'm a great big man. No let's be little boys, for a little while longer, maybe an hour. No Remus, we have to go back now, isn't that our mum calling?"

Which was followed by her rustling laughter and then dead silence, not even the animals made sounds when she was around. He knew that he could track her if he used the 'gifts' that his curse gave him, but he refused to be drawn in to playing that game, refused to become the monster that she wanted to see.

"I don't want to feel you die..." She called out, somewhere to his left. "But if that's the way god has planned you..." Her voice then came from the right, making him spin around and point his wand at the empty space. "Then I'll put pennies on your eyes!" He spun back around as the voice sang from behind him, only to come face to face with nothing but trees. The laughter surrounded him, driving him to his knees with his hands over his ears, as it seemed to press in to him from all sizes, squeezing him more and more until he couldn't breath.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, staring up at the starless sky, panting loudly as the laughter vanished as fast as it had appeared. _It's only in my mind. She's just playing with me... _He thought, trying to fight with his own body to gain control of his irrational thinking. _This is what she wants! _He panted as his hands fell to his lap, his wand rolling away uselessly towards the nearest trunk, only to be picked up by slender fingers that seemed to appear out of no where.

"And so the lion caught the lamb..." The elf whispered, stepping in to more light so Remus could see her fully, before crouching down in front of him. "And the lamb cried 'leave me be!' but the lion put a claw to the little lambs throat..." She reached out and gently touched the tip of his own wand to his throat, making him swallow hard in fear. "And he drew it across the lambs soft skin..." She drew the tip of the wand across Remus's throat, making him shudder. "And the lamb. Fell. Down." She whispered the end of her sentence and once again placed her lips against his, but this time, the tingling feeling was followed by nothing but blackness as he collapsed to the ground.


	4. Part Four

The brightly lit room was filled with chattering voices, a mixture of accents and the smell of sweaty bodies and alcohol. Remus drew his legs up further to his chest, trying his hardest not to brush his skin against the silver bars that surrounded him. He didn't know if he could take another burn to his already broken and battered body.

Among the room he saw familiar faces, Lucious was standing next to his wife, drinking out of a pewter goblet, in front of him stood Snape, who was trying his hardest not to look at Remus. Across the room leaning against the wall was Scabior, next to him was the unforgettable frame of Fenrir Greyback, Remus did not wish to think of what deal Greyback had struck to keep himself out of the cages, but he had a sinking feeling it had something to do with the unconscious, half naked girl in the cage to his left.

And in the middle of the room, which people moving away from her stood Poison, her face hidden from view under a large green hood, the cloak that was attached to the hood hid her body from being seen, for no doubt in this light her glamour would not work. The only reason Remus knew that it was poison was because her eyes were staring at him through the darkness of her hood, those piercing eyes that haunted his dreams.

It was soon clear as to why they were there as soon as the auctioneer stood up and started the bidding. Remus felt his stomach fall as he heard the galleons that were being put on his head, he hid his face against his shoulder and curled up, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. Five minutes of heavy bidding a P, Eltion had won him, before moving on to purchase the young girl in the cage to his left.

* * *

><p>Three hours after the auction had finished, the other cages had been emptied except for Remus and the young girl, who had come to only to start screaming and be stunned by a death eater once more. Remus hadn't even flinched as she fell back against the hard metal floor of her cage, nor did he flinch when the death eater made a remark that would have normally made Remus want to tear his throat out.<p>

The room was dark, expect for the moonlight that spilled in to the room from the high window, as if to taunt Remus with its freedom and promises of unforgettable nights, that were filled with unforgettable pain. Remus was just about to shove his head against the silver bars to try and escape when the door opened, revealing a figure that swept across the floor and stood in front of his cage.

"The hunt is no fun with out the prey."

Remus's head shot up at the voice and he stared down at Poison, his nightmare had come back to haunt him one last time before his death. "What do you want?" He snapped, almost wrapping his hands around the bars to get closer to her, before stopping and clenching his fists against his thighs.

"I brought you, wolf." Poison stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "And the little one next to you." She fished a key out of her pocket and unlocked both the doors, before stepping back and letting Remus move on to the ballroom floor. "With the money I got for capturing you, I had enough to buy your freedom and hers." She stepped back and moved her arms to the side, in a sign that Remus knew meant good faith. "You are free to go, wolf. But I wouldn't go to the battle, it will be the last thing you do."

"And how do you know? Why do you even care?" Remus snapped, taking his cloak off and wrapping it around the young girl and scooping her out of her cage, but when he turned around Poison was gone, the only reminder that she was there was a soft, orange leaf that floated quietly to the floor.


	5. End

For his whole life, Teddy had spoken about his friend who never aged and whose hair changed with the leaves. The girl who knew his father and warned him not to go to the castle, the girl who had saved his fathers life. The girl who loved his father more then she should, but could never tell him.

And most of all, the girl whose kisses turned his lips black and made his heart race.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So that was my short little story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and branching out in to a new direction as a writer, a more darker direction that I normally go for in my stories.**


End file.
